


Limbo

by Kazroo



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazroo/pseuds/Kazroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick trip into the mind of Dr. Sara Tancredi after she tries to end it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

“Limbo”

 

The machines beeped while the doctors conferred in the corner of the room.

 

“It’s up to her now.”

 

A storm began to rage inside her mind. Dr. Sara Tancredi was in limbo. She wasn’t awake, but her mind was in constant action. She had tried to numb it all; make it go away with enough drugs to take down a black bear. It had almost worked. She could see the white light at the other end – it was so tranquil. No one was asking anything of her; no one had any expectations or desires to alter her behavior. She would leave it all behind. A last, long breath escaped and her body felt weightless. Sara was free of her earthly body. All the painful days were behind her…until…

 

The police knocked down the door of her apartment, paramedics close behind. The escape she had planned had hit a roadblock. The escape – Michael’s escape. That’s where this started. She had been the only one who could remove the roadblock in his plan. She left that door unlocked and at that very moment had decided that was the last thing she ever did wrong. That was the end of the road. No more father telling her she was a loser; no more Bellick treating her like she was the only woman who had ever turned him down for a date; no more Michael charming his way into her heart to use her.

 

They pounded the life back into her heart all the way to the hospital. They spiked adrenaline straight into her heart. Sara the doctor had done that herself. It was always something to behold. Some patients would burst to life with a convulsion, ready to fly into space. With some, only their hearts leapt into action, beating wildly, like they had gotten the scare of their lives. It was now being done to her, and her heart went from zero to sixty as fast as the needle released its contents into her bloodstream.

 

Sara Tancredi didn’t jolt to life, but her heart did begin to beat again. Instead of being surrounded by tranquil, bright light, she felt like she was drifting in total blackness.

 

“Sara,” she heard the voice getting louder.

 

“Sara.” The voice was soft, reassuring – wrong. It was all wrong.

 

“Sara, I need you to do me a favor.”

 

How could he sound so sweet when he was destroying her life? Michael always sounded like a breath of fresh air. Sara’s spine tingled. It was like his lips were inches from her ear, a mere slip from the nape of her neck; it was so close to that kiss.

 

Her heart rate sped. Her emotions swelled. His smile. His voice. His touch. Michael Scofield was all her mind could lock on to. How could the man who had landed her here also be the man who brought her back? A brush of his hand on hers, the way he would catch her eyes, but look away before she would put up her defenses. The paper rose, the flirting, the kiss – her eyes shot open and she fought against the tube in her throat until she was fully aware.

 

Limbo. It takes many faces. Physical limbo, emotional limbo, legal limbo – she had been through them all at one point or another. Sara Tancredi had been ready to leave this world. Actually living in the world, living with her choices – that was going to test her.


End file.
